The High Resolution Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) Spectroscopy and X-ray Crystallography Shared Resource provides state-of-the-art instrumentation and methods to members of the Programs of the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Institute. The Shared Resource, is committed to its goal of operating and supporting advanced instrumentation and technology and has a professional staff of three experienced PhD scientists and an instrument specialist/engineer Major equipment currently installed in this Facility includes two fully equipped X-ray crystallography systems with R-Axis IV and R-Axis II area detectors, focusing mirrors, and liquid nitrogen cooling systems. NMR equipment includes Varian spectrometers operating at 800 MHz, 600 MHz 500 MHz (2), 400 MHz and 300 MHz with heteronuclear multi-channel capabilities. Cryoprobes at 600 and 800 MHz are also installed. Users ofthe facility, in addition, have access to the Southeast Regional Collaborative Access Team beamlines at the APS synchrotron X-ray source at Argonne National Laboratory and the new 950 and 700 MHz NMR spectrometers at the North Carolina Research Campus. This Shared Resource has supported the Cancer Institute's efforts in Cell Regulation and Transmembrane Signaling, Nucleic Acid Biology, Cancer Genetics and Genomics, Cancer Biology, Radiation Oncology, Experimental Therapeutics, Neuro-Oncology, Bone Marrow Transplantation, and Breast & Ovarian Oncology Research Programs. The NMR spectroscopy studies have focused mainly on biomolecular structure/function studies. Additional NMR contributions include identification and characterization of key chemical components, inhibitors, and signaling agents associated with cancer biology and therapeutics. Recent X-ray efforts are in the area of functional protein nucleic acid complexes; enzymes associated with signal transduction and their stepwise mechanisms and designed protein based biosensors.